Flipping and Switching
by Kikyouko
Summary: What would happen if Yusuke switched bodies with Hiei for a week? And how did this madness start? Read this story to find out. (Slight: HieixYusuke in chapter two)


Title: Flipping and Switching  
By: Kikyouko  
Chapter: One Beginning This Mess  
A/N: What would happen if Yusuke switched bodies with Hiei for a week? And how did this madness start!? Read this story to find out. (Slight: HieixYusuke in chapter two)  
  
---

Yusuke lounged back on the school rooftops. It was early in the morning and school was just starting. Homeroom was probably taking attendance, while Yusuke sat above them all. He had never really met his homeroom teacher, because he was never in class especially during gym. Everyone in the school hated it, lots.

"Yusuke Urameshi, please report to the principal's office." The intercom called. "I KNOW you came to school today URAMESHI!" You could here in the background. It was the principal, trying to get Yusuke in more trouble.  
  
Yusuke ignored it and opened his lunch box. His mother had packed him another peanut butter sandwich, with an apple, and two cans of soda. He pulled out a can of soda and popped back the top. You could here the bubbles popping constantly, over and over, again inside of the can.

He took a gulp and stood up.

"I think, that'll keep me awake today." He said relieved. "I wonder why I haven't been called on a mission yet...maybe I can have a break today?"

"That's what you think!" Called a voice. A girl jumped down from the doorway leading downstairs. Her hair was blue and her eyes a purple pink. "Hey Yusuke!" She continued. "We have a major mission to go on!"

"Ah, Botan, the ferry girl. What's the case this time? Are mutant ants finally taking over the world?" Yusuke replied, chuckling. The ferry girl smiled and stepped closer to Yusuke.

"Now listen carefully." She started as Yusuke nodded. "Okay well...we have a problem. A psychotic demon witch is on the loose and is casting spells on many of the humans here in this world. We have to stop this witch and restore the humans. Hiei and Kurama will be going on this mission with you." She finished explaining quickly and awaited Yusuke's reply.

Yusuke smirked.

"I've never fought a witch before...Are you sure I can handle this? And why isn't Kuwabara going!? The asshole made an excuse, right!?" Yusuke replied. Botan shook her head.

"Yusuke! Didn't Keiko tell you that Kazuma and Yukina went to the Ice Land for a vacation!?" She yelled. Yusuke shrugged and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I don't know, maybe she did, but I wasn't like I was listening..." Yusuke reminded her. Botan sighed.

"Well stay here. I am going to go round up the team so we can get this mission over with. I'll be back in a jiffy!" She waved a bit and flew off on her ore. Yusuke stretched out on the rooftop once more and took a bite of the apple that was in his lunch bag.

Botan arrived a few minutes later with Hiei and Kurama tagging along. Kurama's eyes were the color of green emeralds and his hair the rosiest red, while Hiei had the color of crimson for his eyes and his pointed hair was black with a white starburst in the middle.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama." Yusuke said sighing. He didn't feel like going on a mission and by looking at both his partners' faces, he could tell they didn't wish to go either. "Alright, let's get cracking on this mission we've been hearing so much about." He finished, standing up all the way and walking over to Kurama and Hiei, whom were standing next to Botan.

"Yes, if we accomplish it now, we will not have to worry about it later." Kurama agreed twirling a strand of his red colored hair. Hiei stood there glaring at all he could see in a distance.

Yusuke ran off to the center of Tokyo, Japan, where all of this was happening. Kurama walked over to a group of people who were standing there like dummies. They're faces were pale and you could not see the pupils in they're eyes. All you could see was the white background in the eyes.

"Yusuke, there is something wrong with these people, even the children. My hypothesis is that they are all frozen in a time or dream. I am not certain though. We'll have t defeat this wicked sorcerer or witch that has caused this curse." Kurama said, waving his hand in front of a woman's face. There was not even a slight reaction out of any of the people.

"So you mean these people can't realize they're under a spell?" Yusuke asked in wonder. He was not sure at all what Kurama was talking about, but had some sort of idea.

"Sort of" Kurama added. "So Hiei what do you think of this situation?" Kurama asked in curiosity. Who couldn't be curious of what Hiei was thinking or even what he was going through? (A/N: I know I am...curious.)

He glared and looked at Yusuke and Kurama whom were staring back at him.

"I think that this was not an accident and that these fools got what they had coming." He replied smartly. Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped and looked at Hiei. They should have guessed he was going to say something like that.

"Alright, let's find this witch!" Yusuke shouted jumping up into the air. Hiei glared once more.

"I am going alone. Fox, you can go with the detective!" He hissed and disappeared into the city. He was quite easy to find though. He was basically the only thing moving, besides Kurama and Yusuke himself.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other for a few moments. It seemed Hiei didn't want to be bothered by either of them. He was acting like a fool once again.

"Alright Kurama where to?" Yusuke asked smiling. Kurama sighed.

"I suggest we all split up and find this cruel one. Once we find her we'll send out a wave of energy to meet each other. Got it?" Kurama replied. Yusuke nodded and they both walked out of the center into separate directions.

Hiei was in a mountain range looking for the one behind of all of it. He was alone and had no idea where the person could be, nor did anyone else. For all they knew was that this person was doing horrible things and that it may be the worst case yet.

"Damn...Maybe... I did need that detective's help after all." Hiei said aloud.

"Really?" Called a voice. Yusuke stood there next to him with his green jacket blowing in the wind. Hiei snarled and glared.

"No. Why would I need you!?" He quickly yelled. Yusuke shook his head. He knew what he had heard and he was pretty sure that his ears weren't messed up yet.

They climbed the mountain even higher until they spotted a teenaged girl in a black leather outfit cackling insanely on the mountaintop.

"What's so funny? I must of missed something." Yusuke smartly said. The girl stopped laughing and looked at Hiei and Yusuke who were glaring at her.

"Haven't you seen the city!? Isn't it funny how I got my revenge in a mere day?" She started. "You both should have kept you're noses out of this. Now you will both pay with you're lives." The girl twirled her finger round and round before attacking the two of the detectives.

Hiei and Yusuke dodged most of her attack, but each got once or twice. Her blows were not very strong, but they both knew she was a magic whiz. Kurama dashed up to the both of them. He had just arrived. They soon defeated the witch before getting her name, but before she had passed away her last words spilled "You will pay. Something dreadful will happen to the two of you!".

Yusuke smirked.

"I don't believe in curses." He said looking down at the body that was face down on the ground. Hiei smirked as well.

"Nor, do I detective. Nor do I." He said also looking down. Kurama shook his head.

"Always believe...anything is possible if you put you're mind to it." He added, pulling back his long red hair. Yusuke and Hiei chuckled, for they didn't believe in the magic, witches, wizards, or even the curses. Kurama sighed and walked off to Spirit World with the two. Koenma sat in his office chair and was in the middle of judging the ones that Botan had just carried to the Spirit World.

"I didn't think you would be done the mission that fast." Koenma said after greeting them with a wave and sending a demon to Limbo. Yusuke and Hiei just smirked once more, while Kurama gave the proper getting to the prince of Spirit World. He was in his teenaged form and his eyes were gold, while his short hair stayed brown. He rose to about the height of six feet as well.

"We were quite quick weren't we, sir?" Kurama said with a slight bow. He was very calm and just like a gentleman.

Yusuke and Hiei twitched, they both hated when Kurama was being really nice and smart. Why couldn't he be like them? Well if he was like them they would have lost a few matches, but besides that everything would be fine. Yusuke looked around and all he could see was fuzz for minute and he soon passed out and fell to the floor. Hiei looked down and soon did the same.  
  
Kurama and Koenma looked down on the floor.

"Yusuke, Hiei! Kurama we have to do something, it's not like them do this." Koenma shouted. Kurama nodded and ran down by there sides. Hiei and Yusuke sat up and looked at each other.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked and looked around. He wasn't in his own body! He was in Hiei's and Hiei was in his! Hiei looked around and glared.

"Damn detective, you did this!?" Hiei said and tackled Yusuke. It sounded weird to Koenma and Kurama, because they had NO idea what had just happened.

Yusuke pried Hiei and leaned over him.

"You don't want them to know what has happened do you???" Yusuke whispered into his ear. Hiei understood what he meant, but he wanted them to know so that he could return to normal as soon as possible.

"I do." Hiei said glaring. "I do want them to know!" He yelled aloud.

Kurama and Koenma looked at them, confused. They knew something was up, but didn't know what. Kurama stepped over to Hiei, whom was trapped in Yusuke's body.

"Yusuke..." Kurama said.

"What!?" Yusuke yelled from Hiei's body. Soon Kurama became aware of there condition.

"So you don't believe in curses do you?" Kurama asked before chuckling. Hiei and Yusuke glared and turned away from him. Koenma blinked and looked at the three. He still didn't understand.

"I will explain." Kurama said turning towards Koenma.

---

TBC

---

A/N: The next chapter will have Yusuke and Hiei yaoi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas please add them in the review. Again thank for reading! (Next chapter will be posted when I get 10 reviews)


End file.
